


Beacon

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future-fic.  AU.  Written for 31_days January 27 prompt: "like jewelry in the sun"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon

The carnival is a busy affair.  Children run to and fro unsupervised. Their parents are milling about, unworried at where their children might go. There is a brightly lit carousel with wooden horses and carriages going round and round to a merry tune. The slow winding ferris wheel takes people up then stops, giving each car time to view the surrounding countryside while at the topmost part of the wheel.

 

  
A dark-haired man stands alone to the side of the carnival. He's debating with himself whether to enter or not. He glances at the pamphlet in his hand. “Come See MAGIC!”, it says.

  
  


He can hear the joyous screams of children coming from a big tent near the back of the small carnival. He closes his eyes. He knows he can choose not to step in but he can't shake the feeling that something important is inside.

  
  


He takes a hesitant step and enters the boundaries of the carnival. A small shudder passes through him. It's stronger here. Whatever is drawing him in is in the immediate vicinity.

  
  


He puts his hands in his pockets and unconsciously crushes the pamphlet in his worry.

  
  


He can hear children excitedly telling their parents about the 'magic' act.

 

 

 

“...Mum, we need to see it!”

 

“Come on!”

 

 

 

A crowd is bustling to the entrance of the tent. As he nears it, he can see the banners (MMagic!). He wonders why the spelling is wrong then brushes it off as artistic license.

 

 

The tent is partially lighted. There are murmurs here and there. He can't help but feel excited.

  
  


Magic. A small smile grows on his face. It's always fun to see people embracing magic.

  
  


A spotlight appears at the center and the crowd shushes.

  
  


“Welcome one and all! Are you ready to see Magic?” a young boy's voice rings out. That voice! He sits up straight and turns his head from side to side to look for the speaker.

  
  


Suddenly, there is an explosion and the crowd cheers.

  
  


Piercing green eyes and a mischievous smile exactly as he remembered. His breath hitches and he can't help the gasp that escapes from his lips.

  
  


It can't be.  _She can't be alive._

 

_She can't be alive._

 

 

 

He repeats it to himself as he watches her perform ordinary magic tricks which leave the audience in awe. With every cheer from the crowd, he feels it again. He feels the exultation and joy. And with a dawning realization, he knows that it's coming from her. They are connected, somehow.

  
  


He feels her happiness.

  
  


The final act leaves the crowd jumping up in their seats. They want more of the 'magic' but the emcee tells them Ms. Moraine (the Magician) would have to sadly decline but she wishes them to come back tomorrow.

  
  


The crowd slowly disperses and Merlin turns to leave but a small hand holds him back. He turns to face whomever it is and comes face to face with a young Mordred.

  
  


“Emrys, my lady wishes to speak with you. Wait here.”

  
  


Merlin nods and sits back down on the bleachers.

  
  


“Hello.”

  
  


Merlin glances up and sees Morgana before him in a plain tshirt, jeans, and sneakers. Her hand is thrust towards him and it takes him a moment to understand that she means to shake his hand.

  
  


He's not sure if he should talk to her, but she saves him from speaking.

 

“I've never seen you before... But I dream about you”, she blurts.

  
  


Merlin's eyes widen at her statement.

  
  


“You must think I'm strange. But please don't be alarmed. I sometimes dream about people and places, you see. My son tells me not to worry...”, she stops at the look on Merlin's face.

  
  


“Your son?”

  
  


“Um, yeah? He's the one who told me that my dreams have come true. The little boy who told you to wait here.”

  
  


“Oh.”, he looks at her and leans his head to the side.

  
  


“I found him one day.”, she explains, knowing that people often found it weird that she was in her 20s while her son was 12 years old.

  
  


“He told me that one day, I'd meet the man who lives in my dreams. The one with blue eyes and big ears. That he would explain everything and then...”

  
  


“And then...?”

 

She looks at him for a bit then goes on to say “and then we'll finally walk the paths unwritten by fate.”

 

He's silent.

 

She smiles and says “My name is Caoimhe. What's yours?”


End file.
